


Too Close

by psyco_chick32



Series: Wiped Clean [1]
Category: Dollhouse, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32





	Too Close

  
  


“There must be a flaw somewhere in the system!” Sango insists. She stares at the assortment of electronics, unwillingly intrigued by the capabilities of the computer.

Topher is affronted. “There is nothing wrong with my work! I built this with my own hands; don’t you think I’d notice? I’m a freakin’ genius, for crying out loud!”

Sango levels a stern glare at the computer wizard. “You wouldn’t notice if you didn’t want to see it.”

“I’d be fired for not seeing it. Or wiped! They’d send me to the attic because I know too much!” Topher appears close to panic and Sango rushes to soothe his ruffled feathers.

“I’m just saying maybe you’re too close to the situation. Have your assistant look at it, maybe?”

Topher snorts. “Ivy is good for the little stuff, not messing with my computer.” He can’t believe he’s questioned by a mere handler. “Why would you think there’s a problem, anyway?”

Sango is quiet. “He recognizes me.”

“Of course he recognizes you. He’s programmed to.”

“It’s different,” Sango insists. “It’s like he knows me from before all this!” Her arm sweeps toward the windows, through which she can see a man leading her brother – or the boy who was once her brother – toward the room for a new engagement.

“Maybe _you’re_ the one too close to the situation,” Topher shoots back snarkily – she’s put him in a foul mood. “You’re looking for things that aren’t there.” He waves a disc under her nose. “ _This_ holds all his memories. There’s not a single one in his head. There can’t be. The data doesn’t lie.”

He turns his back on the lovely handler and begins compiling the data for the boy’s next assignment. Dangerous spy-type work, undercover, requiring a compilation of various skills. It’s Topher’s cup of tea – actually creating people.

The boy – the blank slate – lies back on the bed. His eyes meet Sango’s and for a moment, hold a spark of life.

 _‘Ane-ue?’_ he mouths. Then blue light halos his head, and she takes him away – more blood to spill, and he will never remember.  
  
---


End file.
